<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terminus by LookingForDroids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753038">Terminus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids'>LookingForDroids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Microfiction and Drabbles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hiveswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, d00m</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In orbit above the Empire’s next target, Mallek makes his choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Microfiction and Drabbles [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terminus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a state you inhabit sometimes, late in the day and poised between sleep-blurred lack of sopor and clarity, when the code comes together as if it already exists somewhere outside yourself and needs only to be transcribed. Your claws dance over the keyboard, and whether the exploit taking form is yours or has been written for you, these things you know: the sabotage will have its cost. You will not escape it.</p><p>The invasion fleet assembles above a new, ripe world. Your doom or another’s, there will be an ending.</p><p>So let it be the ending you choose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s not at all obvious, but this is set in a universe where the Homestuck trolls are gods, and Mallek is tapping into divine inspiration from Sollux, i.e., the doomgod of rebellious coders.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>